Ivy Smith gets in Dead Meat/Grounded on Christmas
Cast *Ivy as herself * Ivy-herself * E/D's Dad-Diesel * E/D's Mom-Kate * David-himself/Evil Genius/Zack * Eric-himself * Belle-Clara Smith * Emma-Angelica Pickles * Julie-Susie Carmichael and Dora * Joey-PaRappa the Rapper Transcript *(May 22, 2017) *PaRappa the Rapper: Okay class, today is Behavior Card Day! I will pass out the behavior cards now. *Shimajirō Shimano: Yes! Me and my friends and classmates got platinum diamond cards! *PaRappa the Rapper: Well done Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Ramurin Makiba, Mitsuo Kawashima, Takeshi Ishida, Torippii Sorano, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Katsumi Tachibana, Kumakki Mashiro and Kazuo Matsukata! All of you got platinum diamond cards for getting all A+s and 100%s and following the school rules and your franchise is extremely great and powerful than Nick Jr. and PBS Kids. All of you go to the headmaster's office and claim your rewards! I will see you all in September of 2018! *Dora: No fair PaRappa the Rapper!! *Angelica Pickles: Our cards are red!! *Susie Carmichael: What did we do to get these?! *PaRappa the Rapper: Susie Carmichael, Angelica Pickles and Dora the Explorer, you three got that for your stupid fake Paramount and Nickelodeon VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings!! Go to the Principal's office right now to receive your 2 week suspensions! *Dora: You'll regret this someday! *Ivy: Oh no, I got a black card! What did I do to get this?! *PaRappa the Rapper: louder Ivy Smith, you got that black card for calling your new baby brother Eric Jr. stupid and using bad language and racial profanity at Marurin Sasaki and disrespecting the Circle of Life and setting the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire at the same time and getting your family completely banned from all Burger King locations worldwide for the entire spring season yesterday, starting food fights in the cafeteria during lunch, failing a lot of quizzes and tests, watching PBS Kids shows, Maple Town and Shimajirō: A World of Wow during computer class, singing Nick Jr. songs and th Barney theme song, tickling Mimirin Midorihara's feet for no reason, ranting on Disney and even worse, you saluted on Ni Hao, Kai-lan, Caillou, Dora the Explorer, Wow Wow Wubbzy and Barney and you've been getting very bad grades all year!!! Go to the headmaster's office right now and you are suspended from school until Japanese New Year of 2018!!! *Smith headed to the headmaster's office to receive her suspension. *to: The Smith Residence. Ivy Smith is in severe trouble with her family. *Clara Smith: Ivy, your parents and your brothers and I just got a phone call from PaRappa the Rapper and from Kion and the Lion Guard! They told us that you just now got suspended from school until Japanese New Year of 2018!! You are so grounded for that erasion and for that, Santa will not give you your presents made for babies!! He will give you something you hate on Christmas day this year!! *Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Why does my family have to get me in trouble?! *("When Christmas arrived 7 months later.") *(December 25, 2017) *Clara Smith: Santa has got you Dragon Ball Z action figures, Naruto DVDs, Inuyasha DVDs, One Piece DVDs, Pretty Cure toys, Sailor Moon DVDs, The Lion King: Diamond Edition on Blu-ray, Moana on Blu-ray, The Lion King on VHS from 1995, Aladdin on VHS from 1993, Beauty and the Beast on VHS from 1992, Beauty and the Beast (2017) on Blu-ray, The Little Mermaid: Diamond Edition on Blu-ray, Cinderella (2015) on Blu-ray, Planes on Blu-ray, Planes: Fire & Rescue on DVD, Big Hero 6 on Blu-ray, Inside Out on Blu-ray, Cars on Blu-ray, Cars 2 on Blu-ray, Monsters University on Blu-ray, Monsters Inc. on Blu-ray, Frozen on Blu-ray, Zootopia on Blu-ray, Finding Nemo on Blu-ray and Finding Dory on Blu-ray!! You will have to deal with them during your suspension from school and those are what you'll be doing then until Japanese New Year of 2018! *Ivy: No! (X50) This is the worst Christmas ever!! *Clara Smith: We also got you Dragon Ball Z: The Complete Series on DVD! This is also the only show not made for babies you will have to watch until your suspension is over on Japanese New Year of 2018! *E/D's Mom: I agree with your grandmother young lady! *David: Now start doing those stuff not made for babies or you'll be grounded for the rest of the 2017 to 2018 school year!! *end. Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Dead Meat stuff Category:Christmas Videos Category:2017 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West